


Talk to Me

by AuroraPandora



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction, Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, AU College, Anal Fingering, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, a lot of smut, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraPandora/pseuds/AuroraPandora
Summary: Harry is extremely shy and you're finally going to hear what he has to say.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Talk to Me

You were reading a book on your bed on a Saturday afternoon. It was starting to get hot, summer break almost there, so you were wearing just a camisole, your thick and toned legs completely bare. Maybe half of your ass too, since the silky material covering it had hiked up your hips. But you didn’t exactly care, you were in your dorm room completely alone, just you and a good piece of literature.

You heard footsteps and craned your neck to look back, a big smile stretching your lips at the sight of your boyfriend of over one year closing the door behind him. Harry was a gem, really. In all his six-foot glory, long wavy hair and bright green eyes. You were still amazed to be the one to find him before anyone else. You guess his seriousness, all-black attires and tattoos littering his body could be a little intimidating for some people. He did give a ‘hands-off’ vibe, after all. You saw past all of that, finding an absolute doll underneath it. He was not serious but extremely shy, his black clothes were a simple way of not calling attention to himself and the tattoos were… well, just tattoos, actually.

It was hard to get him talking to you, at first. His monosyllabic answers were kind of enervating, it was exhausting to try and get him out of his shell. But you didn’t give up on the first attempt. Or the tenth, which was when he gave you a whole ass sentence. You got a real conversation on your first date (after you decided to ask him out, which he accepted with a simple ‘sure’, his gaze fixing everywhere else but your face), but it was as hard as pulling teeth. It got better after you started dating, though he would want to talk in the most inconvenient times, like when you were trying to touch him or kiss him. He would never initiate anything and he was always the one to pull back. Once, you’ve had enough and questioned him about it.

“ _Do you want to do this?”, your face was stern and your arms were crossed in a defiant stance._

“ _Do what?”, he rebutted, a big crease between his eyebrows, his hand brushing his long tresses back nervously._

“ _This, Harry. Dating, kissing, touching.”, you took a long pause before continuing, observing his expression go from skittish to apprehensive in a nanosecond. His eyes were wide and his face was pale before you continued speaking. “It seems like I’m always forcing you to do stuff. Like I’m taking advantage of you, somehow…”, you watched his face go from white to greenish, like he was going to be sick with the way the conversation was going._

_After a few seconds of complete silence, you huffed loudly, standing up from the bed and marching towards the door. You halted your steps when he quietly called your name. “I want to. I want this.”, he stated, his voice low and firm for once while you were still facing the door. You slowly turned around to see him walking your way swiftly. It took him only a second to stop before you, his shaky hands cupping your face. He kissed you for the first time that night._

After a couple of months, the kisses initiated by him were a higher occurrence than the ones initiated by you. He liked kissing, that’s for sure. And he was amazing at that. But that was all you were doing, essentially. Three months into your relationship and the farthest you went was a hand brushing your tits. By accident.

You didn’t mind taking things slow, but that was way too slow for you. Every time your kissing got a little too heated, he found a way to run from you, saying he had a paper to finish, homework to do or whatever came to his mind first. All of this sporting a massive boner inside his pants. He had to be big, you wondered at the time.

You only started to get more physical two months later. You were tired of waiting for him to do something, so you faced your fear of rejection and palmed his cock on top of his jeans. There were a few outcomes you were expecting from that move. One: Harry freaking out and running away from you, ghosting you for the rest of your college years. Two: Harry generally freezing and stuttering an apology, asking you to stop it altogether. Three: Harry passing out or something like that, leaving you with a limp body beside you. None of those outcomes were real. What actually happened was him emitting a long pained groan and holding your hand in place.

“ _Can I?”, you softy inquired, circling your fingers around his shaft. You watched him rolling his eyes, lips parted and a crimson color on his cheeks._

“ _Please.”, his voice was strained and quivering. You made quick work of unbuttoning his pants and freeing his member from his tight briefs. He was impressively thick and long, a beautiful prototype of a cock, rock hard and throbbing for your touch. Your mouth watered at the sight. You contemplated wrapping your lips around it, but only for a second. You didn’t want to give him a heart attack, he was already panting, his chest heaving and you’ve only barely touched him. You looked at him, seeing his eyes squeezed shut, his entire face scrunched as if he was dying of embarrassment._

“ _You’re beautiful, Harry.”, you whispered, holding the heaviness of his cock in your hand. He immediately softened his face, the hottest moan coming from his plumb lips. You grazed your thumb over the leaking tip of his shaft, his hands forming clenched fists on your t-shirt, his hips lifting from the bed just slightly. You pumped him once, licking the inside of his mouth. You pumped him twice and his whole body started shaking. The third time was his undoing, long stripes of white decorating his black t-shirt up to his chest. You pumped just once more, milking his orgasm to the maximum._

“ _Sorry, I’m sorry.”, he grunted, eyes still tightly closed, tiny beads of sweat along his hairline._

“ _Sorry for what, baby?”, you kissed the corner of his mouth, seeing his eyes flutter open a bit, only to close right afterwards._

“ _Too fast.”, he offered, his nose flaring as he tried to reestablish his normal breathing. You didn’t answer, mainly because, yes, that was awfully fast. But you weren’t even expecting it to happen so you were tooting your own horn there. You peppered kisses along his jawline while caressing his softening cock as a response. “It’s just…”, he started speaking, only to shake his head as if admonishing himself for it. You lifted your head instantly, surprised and curious._

“ _Just what?_ _Please say it…”, you pleaded, begging for any kind of insight he offered you. You watched him open his eyes slowly, those darkened green eyes you adored. But they were glistening this time, indicating brimming tears and you didn’t enjoy seeing that. You caressed his cheek with your dry hand, a look of pure concern on you._

“ _I’ve…_ _not_ _…”, he fought against his most basic instinct of shutting down and_ _recoiling, searching for words with burning cheeks. You gently kissed his hot flesh, encouraging him to keep going. “This was... the first time… anyone… has ever touched me.”._

And that was how you found out Harry was a virgin. An incredibly attractive, astonishingly sweet, fabulously caring twenty-year-old virgin. You couldn’t help but feel a bit smug about the fact that he was letting you basically deflower him. You were far from being considered experienced, having just had sex with two other people before you met Harry. But you couldn't exactly be considered inexperienced either, since those two people were your long term boyfriends and you had had your fair share of sex with them. That being said, it was both exhilarating and frightening to be someone’s first sexual experience.

So you dipped into that water very carefully. It took you almost a month to actually give him a blow job and another two weeks to compel him to finger you, making you cum surprisingly easily after you coached him how to perform it properly. He looked like a kid on Christmas day the first time he made you cum on his tongue. The same enthusiasm he had showed when kissing you, he had showed when eating you out. He wouldn't exactly say anything about it but the way he would go down on you, making you cum over and over again, demonstrated just how much he enjoyed it. He was getting pretty good at initiating things too.

A few weeks before your one year mark was when he told you he was in love with you for the first time. You couldn't believe your ears, shocked that he was the one to initially voice the feelings blooming between you two. He obviously took your silence the wrong way, instantly closing off and distancing himself. You were fast to correct your mistake, professing your own love repeatedly until he believed your words. That was the night you had sex for the first time, your heart swelling immensely every time he held you tight and whispered he loved you against your cheek.

That was almost five months ago. Now you were getting used to each other’s body and each other’s minds. The intimacy between you seemed fluent, organic. You could both have sex or talk all night long, either way rejoicing just being able to be together.

But there was one thing that was bothering you the tiniest bit. You’ve noticed him muttering words to himself while you were having sex, like he wanted to say things but was holding back. The only thing he would actually let it slip was the occasional ‘fuck’ or the strings of ‘I love you’s at his climax. And you hated that he was repressing his thoughts somehow. You talked to him extensively about him inhibiting ideas and such, saying that you wanted all of him, no holding back. And he was progressively better at sharing his opinion with you. Apart from when you were having sex.

You tried to ask him about it, which he only replied with a ‘forget it’ or ‘it’s not important’, so that was that. You decided to let him be cause every time you nagged him about something, the results were drastic. He shut down so fast it was difficult to make your way in again. The best course of action was always let him solve his own issues by himself.

You return your attention to your book after a brief greeting, expecting him to join you on your bed. You didn’t bother fixing your camisole down your body, your exposed body was nothing he hadn’t seen before. You heard him muttering your name while taking of his shoes and you just hummed, totally engrossed by the plot of the story you were reading. You felt a light kiss on the curve of your neck, along with a large hand cupping your bare ass. He was never rough, his touch always gentle and careful. That didn’t mean that single touch on your backside, soft as a feather, couldn't make immediate goosebumps rise on your skin and instant heat curse through your veins. You caught fire every time he was near.

Without giving too much thought, you moved your left knee up, making an inviting display of your tong, your butt cheeks spreading open for him to see. It took him only a second to spring into action, his long fingers sliding to the crease of your ass and palming your sex. That was usual, expected. He never missed an opportunity to touch you. What was completely unforeseen about the situation was the lone word that came out of his lips, low and raspy like a growl:

“Tease.”, he muttered, his middle finger pressing against your clit. You froze, not anticipating that individual word having such an instant effect on your body. Your stomach filled with tiny butterflies, your core clenching and soaking your underwear, your blood pumping rapidly in your veins, your heart beat increasing its speed. You exhaled loudly, pressing against his hand and consequently lifting your ass as in offering.

“You love when I tease you.”, you boldly stated, your tone sultry and naughty. He chuckled quietly, another kiss placed on your skin as his entire hand squeezed your clothed cunt, heel pressing your entrance. You closed your book, moaning against the pillow.

“That I do.”, he mumbled on the crook of your neck, the low rumble of his voice making a new wave of sensations run through your body. He was talking and that was making every cell of your body respond. You wanted more. You wanted him to say the filthiest things to you, you imagined that single moment way too many times to let it slip through your fingers. So you thought all you had to do was to keep him going.

“Want me to take it off?”, you asked while hooking your thumbs around the waistband of your tong.

“Yes, please.”, he moved his hand away, covering yours to help you with the task. You held your ground, not allowing him to peel it off of you.

“Tell me what you’re going to do after I take it off, then.”, your intention was to make it sound taunting and flirty. But you were excited and anxious, your request coming out like a whimper. You just wanted to keep him talking so bad that your nerves were interfering with your usual self-control.

“Er… I’ll…”, he predictably retracted, his voice no longer sounding husky but shaky and strained. You didn’t want to push him, but you desperately wanted that former voice to return. The one that sounded horny and dripping with lust. The one that sounded like Harry with no strings attached, no shame or embarrassment holding him down.

“Please, tell me, Harry. Please.”, you begged for the first time, your legs pressing together, your face burying in the pillow. He was quick to react, his hand pressing stronger over yours, a lick and a suck on the sensitive flesh bellow your earlobe, his free hand tangling on the loose strands of your hair. The intensity of his movements indicated you had unlocked something within him, something clicking into place. You couldn't explain why or what but you immediately felt a swift change of pace.

“I’m gonna feel you with the tip of my fingers first, feel your soft pussy on my fingertips. Bet you’re soaking wet for me, already. Aren’t you, baby?”, his grasp on your hair became stronger while your willpower became weaker. You simply couldn't control the loud moan that came out of your lips or the way your hips moved back instinctively, a blind search for his cock. Never in your wildest fantasies did Harry ever said anything so erotically charged, so explicit, so blunt. You were loving every single word being spelled in that low-pitched drawl.

“I am. I am so wet for you, Harry.”, you confessed, panting when his teeth made an appearance, nibbling your earlobe.

“Let me check, then, yeah?”, he cheekily said, his fingers making yours push the fabric down your legs. As quick as it reached your knees, his hands disentangled from yours, slipping between your legs and doing exactly what he said he would.

“Oh, fuck.”, you groaned as he traced your folds slowly, coating his digits with your arousal.

“Drenched, babe. Absolutely drenched.”, flicking your clit just the way he knew you liked, he tugged your head sideways by the grip on your hair, your lips almost aligning. Seeing his face up close, his hooded eyes holding a glint of mischief as his fingers stimulated the most sensible part of your body was enough to knot your insides on the spot. He licked your parted lips while another noise of pleasure erupted from you. “I need to have you on my tongue. You’re so fucking wet… it’s making my mouth water.”, he whispered between licking and biting your lips, his digits never stopping their ministrations.

“Yes.”, you dumbly replied, your mind already enraptured in a fog of desire so powerful it made your brain functions simply non-existent. You didn’t register the precise moment you were flipped on your back, though him spreading your legs open was hard to miss. Harry wasn’t being subtle with the manner he so candidly stared at your dripping core or clearly touched himself as he kneeled between your parted legs.

“Such a pretty cunt, baby.”, he bit his lower lip, watching you for a minute without laying a finger on you. You clenched around nothing, feeling utterly sexy under his attentive gaze.

“Touch me, please.”, you whined, desperate for him. A smirk full of second intentions raised the right corner of his mouth, the hand that wasn’t pressing his shaft darting forward to smear your lubrication over your hairless pussy. Just that weightless rub of his hand made pleasure jolt through your excited body, your moan echoing even after he pulled his hand away. You watched him lick and place four of his fingers inside his mouth, closing his eyes and humming as he sucked your juices from his digits with the most lewd expression.

“Always taste so good.”, he told you, looking straight at you, not an ounce of shame in his eyes.

“Please, Harry.”, you begged again, for something, anything, everything. He traced the seam of his lips with the tip of his tongue, the visual so hot that your insides literally quivered and you gasped at your bodily reaction. Then, two of his fingers went back to your wetness, collecting your lubrication and frustratingly drawing back once more.

“It’s so sweet, babe.”, he leaned his torso forward, using one of his hands to support his weight. His coated fingers were now in front of your face, inching closer to your lips. “Have a taste.”, you stuck your tongue out at the same instant his fingers entered your mouth. You closed your eyes, sucking his long fingers and savoring the tangy and saccharine flavor of your own excitement.

“Hm, good.”, you mumbled, your eyes still shut when he pulled his fingers out.

“You’re delicious, love.”, you heard him saying moments before his lips touched yours. Harry’s kisses were steadily soft and loving, even when you were in the middle of a sexual act. But this one was different, a naughty element added to it, turning the kiss into something libidinous, pure lust lacing each stroke of his tongue. You curled your fingers around the silky hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. He groaned inside your mouth, skimming his moist hand over the top of your camisole and lifting it slowly. He released your lips with a final suck on your tongue, just as the fabric covering your body bunched above your hardened nipples. “Let’s take this off too, hm?”, he suggested, hiking the material up and off your body, a smirk gracing his pouty lips.

His tongue traced hungry patterns along your collarbones, his large hands firmly clasped on your waist. He nibbled and licked his way to the swell of your breasts, making a moist path towards your left nipple. Your hands were holding a strong grip on his curly hair, squirming at each brush of his tongue over your burning skin. Your core was dripping and lonely, Harry’s frame not even close to touching as he lazily licked your tumescent nipple. Growing skittish and anxious, you whined as he deliberately sucked the hardened pebble, leaving you nowhere near satisfied with his halting moves.

“Harry…”, you moaned a silent request, becoming agitated with how much you needed him to touch you. His eyes flickered open, a feral look directed at you seconds before his teeth closed around your nipple, waves of pain and pleasure cursing through your system. A choked up sound came from your lips, surprise etched in your eyes. He’s never done that before, the closest he got of biting you was lightly grazing his teeth but that was a proper bite. Soothing the area, he licked and kissed the sore spot, his eyes never wavering from yours.

“Was that good?”, he asked you, his voice carrying that hint of insecurity you were so familiar with. You couldn't let that happen, let him retract to his shell, you loved that he was finally loosening up.

“So good, baby.”, you whispered, directing his head to your other breast by the grasp on his hair. He smirked that dangerous type of smile, licking and blowing a warm exhale of air to see it harden. Then he sucked on it, hard, biting it just like he’d done with the other nipple. Your eyes rolled back, a loud and dragged out moan coming from your mouth as your whole body started shaking from the onslaught of pleasure. You wouldn't discard the possibility of coming just from that form of stimulation since you felt it going straight to your throbbing clit.

“Always wanted to do that.”, he chuckled darkly, his mouth still inches from your wet skin.

“Yeah?”, you were panting, your eyelids into slits when you looked down at him. As his hands were going up to knead your breasts, his lips were going down, peppering kisses on your stomach. His gaze held a fire you’ve seen many many times before but they also held a sparkle, a lightness you were unfamiliar with during sex. He was there, all of him, for the first time. It was a junction of the silly, goofy Harry with his normal shy self. You loved all parts of him and when they mixed, it made it all the better. “You know you can have me any way you want, baby… I’m yours.”, you managed to say between heavy breaths, earning a harder suck on your pelvic bone at the last sentence.

“All mine?”, he muttered, voice low and hoarse, now using his long fingers to spread your lips open, eyes roaming the entire expense of your aching core.

“All yours…”, you sighed, closing your eyes in anticipation. A flat tongue traced the length of your pussy, slow and gentle. You whimpered, you needed more. It was like he sensed your craving, latching on your clit and giving it his undivided attention. You were so close to the edge that your hips naturally bucked, crying out in pleasure. He also sensed that you were near your climax, inserting a finger inside you while holding you down with his other hand splattered on your tummy. He curved his finger, instantly finding the spot in you that made your toes curl. “Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck…”, you chanted, your legs starting to tremble.

“There, baby?”, he rubbed the spot with the tip of his finger, with a slacken back-and-forth movement to it. You choked up a sound, tightening your grip on his hair.

“Yeah, don’t stop, please.”, you urged, seeing him engulf your clit inside his mouth and pick up from where he left of, swirling steady circles around it. You were quivering, mumbling and moaning unintelligible sounds, almost tipping the edge when he retracted his finger. Before you could even huff a complaint, he went back with a second one, a fast movement making you gasp. His thrusting was not hindered and soft like usual, but hard and fast, making your body jolt forward with the movement. He was properly finger-fucking you and you were delirious. “Harry, oh fuck, yes, yes! I’m coming, God, I’m-”, you yelped, your vision going blurred, tiny specks of white doting your eyesight like your own personal firework. You were floating in a sea of bliss for a few seconds before you came down, heart beat thumping in your ears. There were no fingers inside you anymore but a warm tongue feeling your fluttering entrance, deliberately going in and out of you. You hummed at the sensation until it stopped and his open-mouth engulfed your whole pussy, giving it a throughout suck. “Jesus, fuck…”, you groaned, aftershocks making you tingle all over.

“Made a mess of me, love.”, he said as he kneeled, wiping your juices from his face with his thumb and licking it clean afterwards with the smuggest face. You rolled your eyes, pretending that his cockiness was annoying when, in fact, was making you hot all over again. 

“C’mere, you fool…”, you grabbed him by the shirt, making him tip forward and straight into your arms. You kissed his chuckling mouth, all teeth clashing and sloppy movements. Your laughter was quick to turn into hums and groans, his hard cock all too prominent against your stomach to be ignored. He couldn't help but grind and moan at the friction, despite several layers of clothing between his skin and yours. When you parted your lips, chest heaving once more, you tugged on his t-shirt. “Wearing too many clothes here, honey… Join the naked club, hm?”, you said with an eyebrow wiggle, amusement permeating your words, regardless of the lust filled atmosphere.

“Naked club, you say?”, he questioned while stripping off of his t-shirt and letting it fall somewhere. You could see his shaft painfully constricted inside his tight jeans. “What does it offer, again?”, he only loosened the button of his pants, stalling his movements to tilt his head to the side and furrow his brows in fake curiosity. He wanted to keep you talking, and that you could do.

“Oh, membership gives you the right to explore all this nakedness before you… free pass to all entrances you’d like…”, you sat on the bed, your hands skating up and down his bare torso, your face displaying a salacious expression.

“All entrances?”, he cocked his eyebrows up, widened eyes and parted lips. You nodded, biting your lips to suppress a giggle. “Really?”, his boyish grin showing his dimples in all their glory.

“Yeah… there’s only one requirement you must abide before joining in.”, your tone of voice dropped an octave as you continued to caress his chest, giving his nipples special attention. He hummed, waiting for you to carry on as his face went back to curious. “You have to keep talking to me. No holding back, Harry.”, you tried to maintain your voice light but your were dead serious about it, so it turned out sounding a bit demanding.

“You like when I talk, love?”, that husky, hoarse voice reappeared, his gigantic hands cupping your face to hold your gaze.

“I like when your not repressing yourself, Harry.”, you watched his whole face scrunch up with your admission. He knew he did that, that you were being honest.

“But what if… you don’t like what I say? Or what I do?”, the shaky, mousy-like voice came back, his uncertainty clear as day.

“Doubt it. I loved everything you said and did, so far. But I’ll tell you if I don’t, baby. It’s just me… you don’t have to worry, okay? I love you, remember?”, you pulled yourself up in a kneeling position, your eyes leveling up before you kissed him chastely.

“Okay…”, he muttered against your lips, going in for another brief kiss. And then another. On the third, you noticed his shoulders relaxing. The next one was longer and sensual. “Hm… does this membership offer any other benefits?”, his tone was cheeky and light again, a whiplash of the sudden change of demeanor making you gasp and jolt back before chuckling.

“Such as?”, it was your turn to tilt your head to the side, eyeing him with interest.

“I don’t know… maybe some kinks and stuff…”, he shrugged, pursing his lips and looking away in a playful manner. You had to laugh at his boldness. 

“Yeah, we can agree on some kinks and stuff. What do you have in mind?”, you wrapped your hands around him, gluing your naked torsos together. He mimicked your actions, circling your tiny frame as he nuzzled your neck.

“Fuck, so many things…”, he chuckled and groaned at the same time, pressing his cock heavily against your belly. “But, I was thinking… for now… I wanted to fuck you… hard and fast… from behind… maybe some spanking, too? Do you like that?”, he quietly asked, placing feathery kisses on your neck and shoulders. You shivered from his words and his lips. And you could also feel his shaking body, his cheek warming up against yours. It had to take all of him to be asking you that.

“Yes. God, yes. Love that.”, you sighed loudly, going pliant and soft against him. 

“Yeah?”, he confirmed, slowly going steady, his hold on you growing stronger. You murmured a ‘yes’, receiving a tighter squeeze around your body and a quick suck on your neck. “Hm, perfect.”, he quickly disentangled from you, placing your hands on his hips. There was another change of pace and you felt something else click into place. You didn’t know what but your curiosity peaked. “Finish undressing me, love, so I can fuck you hard and nice, yeah?”, you noticed a bossy undertone in his voice, the various layers of your boyfriend unfolding before your eyes. You bit your bottom lip, getting down to business and working on unzipping his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear, as usual, so when you slid the jeans down his legs, his cock sprang up beautifully. He grunted at the feeling of freedom, helping you with the task of chucking this jeans somewhere.

“Your cock is so pretty, baby…”, you whispered as you circled you hand around it. He groaned at the action, closing his own fist over yours and pumping it once.

“Yeah? Wanna give it a little kiss, then?”, he hoarsely suggested, already guiding your head down, gently. You licked your lips, standing on all fours in front of him. 

Directing the tip of his shaft to your mouth, he smeared his pre-cum over your puckered lips, his own parted as he watched you. “Open your mouth, love.”, he commanded, tugging your head back by the hair. You did as he ordered, sticking your tongue out and staring up at him.  He inserted the tip and you were fast to swirl your tongue around it. He dropped his head back, a guttural sound echoing the room. Losing control for just a second, he quickly regained his bearings, plugging himself out of you. “Fuck, baby…”,  he placed his cock halfway into your mouth, reaching your throat. You fought the urge to gag, relaxing around him. “ Look at you… s o beautiful sucking my cock…”, he rasped, moving his hips slowly while holding your head in place with both hands. He knew how much you could take of him, never forcing himself on you.  Though, in the back of your mind, you secretly wanted him to push your limits a little, he never did.  Hollowing your cheeks, you applied some suction as you watched him gradually  fall deeper into the blissful sensations your mouth was providing him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes glazed over and a thin sheet of sweat coated his body.

“One day… I’m gonna fuck your pretty mouth so hard, babe…”, he panted, retracting himself completely and making you stand on your knees again. “But now, I just want to fuck that sweet little cunt of yours, love. Turn around, hands and knees for me.”, he unwaveringly stated, quick to regain his domineering stance, even at the brink of climax. You found your insides turning and coiling and melting at his authoritarian behavior, the way his words sounded harsh and soothing at the same time. It was a side of him you’ve never expected to see and you were loving every second of it.

“Yes, sir.”, you tested the word as you were turning around. You heard his chuckle and he wrapped you in his arms before you could bend forward.

“No, no. No sir, I’m still your baby, yeah?”, he sweetly murmured against your cheek, cupping and squeezing your breasts. You moaned quietly as his cock nested on the curve of your back, moistening your skin.

“Okay, baby. Fuck me now, hm?”, you mimicked his syrupy tone, wiggling your ass playfully. He chuckled again, humming a response while bending you over. Instead of leaning on your hands, you decided to support your weight on your forearms instead, certainly giving him a privileged view of your backside. You felt him trailing his fingers down your spine, a noisy intake of air resonating. 

“Wanted to fuck you like this since forever, love.”, his voice was a low rumble, the deep frequency making your dripping entrance flutter. Spreading your cheeks apart, he squeezed the fleshy part of your ass with a bit of strength.

“Why haven’t you, babe? Never said you wanted to…”, you offered, looking back over your shoulder to see his gaze fixated on your butt. It was like he felt your eyes, instantly directing his darkened ones at you. They were feral, animalistic, staring at you like he wanted to completely wreck you. You clenched around nothing, your body temperature rising exponentially at the sight.

“Too tempting, love.”, he smacked your left cheek and you yelped, jolting forward in surprise. “I knew I would feel like spanking you as soon as you turned your perfect ass in my direction.”, he caressed the left cheek briefly, just to slap the right one, a stronger hit this time. You were more prepared now, welcoming the smack with a moan. He repeated his motions, spanking and soothing the area three more times, each making your moans louder and your pussy wetter. “Didn’t expect you to like it, baby…”, his fingers descended to your aching core, tracing your folds with intent. “You obviously do, don’t you darling?”, he lightly pinched your clit, sending a massive wave of pleasure through your body. You were rendered speechless, mouth slacking and limbs trembling before him. He slapped and squeezed your lips, crushing your clit in-between, an action that sent mixed signals through your body, equal parts painful and blissful. “Words, honey.”, he demanded, now gently rubbing your swollen bundle of nerves. You grunted at the amount of sensations you were feeling. You couldn't remember what he was asking anymore, so only a whine left your lips. Big hands circled the ends of your hair and you were suddenly pulled upwards, your back hitting his front. He called your name huskily, palming your cunt in a strong grip while pulling on your hair harder, tilting your head back. “Answer me, love. You’re liking this, aren’t you?”

“Yes!”, your voice came out strangled, your throat muscles stretched from the position you were in. He loosened a bit when he heard you speaking. “Yes, baby, keep going, please… please, harder… don’t stop.”, you begged, earning a firm clit rub and a wet kiss on the corner of your mouth.

“Won’t stop, love.”, he placed you back in your former position, caressing your sides with solid hands. Another quick succession of slaps came, no soothing motions in the middle, just a stinging pain making you gasp and hold your breath. “Been waiting to see your ass like this for long enough to stop now.”, now came the soothing motion, having just psychological effect on your burning skin. Your mind was getting fuzzy, almost at the edge of conscience, and a big fat tear escaped from one of your eyes. “Gonna wear my hand imprints for days, won’t you love?”, he asked you moments before you sniffed and whimpered quietly. “Love?”, his voice was a worried one as he closed the distance between your bodies, once again making you stand straight by holding you close. “Shit.”, he mumbled, seeing another tear roll down your face as he turned your face sideways. “Too much? Oh, fuck, I knew thi-”

“No, baby, it’s okay. Not too much. It’s just...”, you interrupted him as soon as you heard how panicked he sounded, forcing yourself to come out of that numb state of mind. He cupped your face in his large hand, thumb brushing the tear away with a concerned expression. The pinpricks on your heated flesh touching his cool one, his hardened cock pressing against you, brought back an intense wave of arousal. You circled your hips languidly, groaning. “It’s so fucking good, I’m so wet for you…”, you added, pushing your hips back and watching the worry in his face disappear and be replaced with unbounded desire.

“Fuck”, he growled, grinding against your backside and running his hands all over your damp skin. The left one stopped when reaching your core, a single finger tracing your folds. “God, yes, you’re soaking, love. Really liked me spanking you, huh?”, you could feel his smirk against your neck as he flicked the pad of his finger over your clit. You hummed and groaned as a response, clasping your hands around his neck to bring his face forward, placing a searing kiss on his mouth.

“Please, fuck me now, Harry.”, you whispered, lips still attached. He replied with a hushed ‘yes’, dipping his tongue inside your mouth for a brief taste. Then, once again bending you over, he pushed you all the way into the mattress, fixing your hips even higher up and your legs further apart. You were completely exposed now but the loud groan from him only served to boast your confidence on. He liked what he saw, obviously. You heard him whispering your name as he caressed your red cheeks lightly, spreading them even more apart.

“Fucking hell, you’re a sight, baby. So gorgeous…”, his thumb skimmed your entrance and you squirmed under his touch, clenching around nothing.

“Need your cock, baby, please, please…”, you whined, fisting the sheets in exasperation. You heard his dark chuckle and felt his hand disappear before the tip of his shaft pressed against your clit in short little strokes.

“Such a little slut for my cock...”, he ran the tip along the entire expense of your pussy, dipping inside you for just a second only to return to his torturous ministrations on your clit. You whimpered a little cry in desperation. “Want me to fill you up, don’t you baby? Come on, keep begging for it, love.”, he pinched your sore flesh, pressing harder on your clit. You made a loud noise, a mix of moan and whine, holding the sheets in a tight grip. You were close to tears again, the amount of pent up desire overwhelming you.

“Please, Harry! Fuck me, fuck me, please…”, you slurred your words, a muffled crying sound dying on the pillow as your buried your head into it. He moved the head of his cock to your entrance after your plead, smooth and soft, stilling it completely. Then, he clasped his hands around your waist, shoving the rest of his length into you in one powerful thrust. The sounds that came from both of you were borderline pornographic, loud and brash. Despite being overly lubricated, his penetration ached and burned, the stretch of his girth still astounding after months of fucking. Harry didn’t wait another instant to pull back, plummeting it back into you with the same force and speed.

“So. Fucking. Tight.”, he said through gritted teeth, every word a stabbing motion. Your head was spinning, your eyes rolling back as the knot inside you got tighter by the second. “That’s what you wanted, babe? This tight little cunt stuffed full with my cock?”, he hissed, panting hard with the exertion of his movements.

“Yes! Yes, baby, yes…”, you moaned as he continued his incessant ramming. You were suddenly blindsided by your orgasm, a fast, shattering flood of intense bliss, a scream of pleasure leaving your lips.

“Shit, yes, cum on my cock, baby!”, he fucked you through your climax, increasing his rhythm to an impossible speed. Your legs were shaking and you were a whimpering mess as you came down from your high. He slowed down, a series of expletives being spelled under his breath, bending forward to place a kiss between your shoulder blades. “Fuck, babe. You’ve never came so quick like this before…”, he murmured against your skin, now softly thrusting into you, his hands petting your sides.

“You’ve never… ugh… never fucked me like this… before.”, you managed to say, your ragged breath and his continuous back-and-forth movements making it even more difficult.

“You like it rough, then?”, he resumed his earlier position, holding your hips firmly in place to slowly circle his, his cock hitting your g-spot and making you moan quietly at the feeling.

“Think that’s a bit obvious, don’t you think?”, you cheekily replied, perching yourself on your forearms and looking over your shoulder. He was biting back a smirk, hips still rolling and gently grinding.

“Smart-ass.”, he squeezed one cheek, pinched the other, giving you just one solid thrust. That was enough to make your head roll back, a moan breaching your lips.

“Not smart, just red and achy.”, you responded, tone light and playful. You clenched around him, the way you knew drove him absolutely mad. He gasped, stilling his movements for a second.

“About to get even more red and achy if you don’t stop it, baby.”, he fondled your stingy cheeks in a veiled threat. His voice was also light and playful, though, and you were delighted by the flirtatious exchange you were now having.

“Stop what, baby? Don’t know what you’re talking about.”, you clenched twice during your speech, watching from the corner of your eyes when he dropped his head back, sinking further into you. Then it came: two powerful smacks on your ass, one for each cheek, followed by a string of hard and fast plunges, hitting deep and straight into your most pleasurable spot. You shrieked, your back arching when a new pulse of thrill ran through your veins. He was groaning loudly as he pulled you upwards by a firm grip on your hair, his other hand quickly cupping your left breast.

“Fucking tease, you are…”, his voice was thunderous, making you naturally clench for another reason entirely. He hissed, plummeting deeper into you and yanking your hair. “Don’t, love. M’serious. Don’t wanna cum just yet.”

“Was not on purpose this time. Your voice did that.”, you earnestly stated, moaning and groaning as he rolled your hardened nipple between his fingers.

“My voice?”, he practically growled close to your ear, making you squeeze his throbbing cock once again. “Fuck’s sake, love.”, he shoved your head into the mattress, ramming into you repeatedly while gripping on your hair with a tight fist. Your noises where muted by the pillow as his were loud and clear. Then he completely stopped, plugging himself out of you, releasing your hair to hold you by the waist, panting with his forehead against your spine.

“No.”, you whined, urging him to come back into you.

“Wait, I’m too close, babe.”, he panted, throbbing cock nesting between your folds. “Don’t wanna finish yet, you feel so fucking good...”, he said, racking his hands all over your body until his breathing was somehow normal. Then he stood straight, fingers trailing up and down the back of your legs. You looked back, seeing his eyes glued to your empty core, bottom lip between his teeth.

“Who’s the tease now?”, you mumbled, watching a slow smirk appear on his lips. 

“Calm down, you eager little thing.”, he drawled, the tip of his fingers finally reaching your dripping pussy. You sighed, head burying into the pillow, arms helping you conceal the rest. You felt one of his long fingers entering you and you missed the stretch of his cock. He was quick to plunge it out, the same finger going upwards to rim your butthole. You hastily perched yourself up, looking over your shoulder. He had an eyebrow up, his expression defiant. “All entrances, you said.”, he tilted his head to one side, his finger going back to its original place to coat itself with your wetness.

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me today, Harry.”, you groaned, instinctively wiggling your ass in anticipation and hiding your face on one of your upper arms. He chuckled quietly, going back to rim the puckered hole. He slowly breached you, the muscles naturally closing around the tip of his finger. “Oh, God.”, you said through gritted teeth. His right hand sprang into action, his middle finger drawing fast circles over your swollen clit. You moaned, unclenching your hole and allowing him in. He went all the way in, his long finger stilling inside you while the other kept stimulating you. You felt yourself coiling inside, the beginning of another orgasm forming faster than ever. 

“Always wondered how it would feel…”, he started pushing in and out of you, your breathing becoming loud pants with the overstimulation. “Tighter than I imagined. Would love to fuck you in the ass, sometime. Would you like that, love?”, his words were slow and paused as his movements were only increasing speed. You were a panting mess by the time he finished speaking, the edge of climax that much nearer.

“Yes. I would, fuck, so much.”, you moaned, hips circling at their own volition. Both fingers stopped their ministrations at once, a frustrated groan leaving your lips.

“Don’t come. Need to be inside you.”, he lowly commanded, plunging his cock into your pussy with a stalled motion. You raised your torso, supporting your weight on your hands and craning your head back to see yourself being filled completely. He started moving at a torturing pace, his finger and his cock going in and out of you at the same time, heightening your sensations exponentially. It almost felt like you had two cocks inside you.

“Shit, that feels so fucking good.”, you told him in a whisper, your eyes locking. By the way his nostrils were flaring, he was already trying to control his impending climax too.

“Yeah? Am I fucking you good, baby?”, his voice was also a gasping whisper as he leaned forward, his face inches from yours. With the slight change of position, his cock started gently brushing your g-spot, his finger going deeper inside you. Your jaw slackened, a throaty moan escaping from you.

“God, yes. So good, Harry, so good.”, you said before he closed the tiny gap between you mouths, his tongue lapping against yours as his free hand went back to rub your clit.

“I’m everywhere inside you.”, he groaned, his tongue licking the roof of your mouth as you parted your lips in a silent cry. His rhythm was still slow, getting a bit sloppy now but you didn’t care cause it was the best feeling you’ve ever felt. With his probing tongue in your mouth and his finger rubbing the most sensitive art of you, he really was everywhere. “You feel so good, love. So damn good. Wish I could fuck you like this forever.”, you could hear the strain in his voice, you could see the blurriness in his eyes. You moaned a ‘yes’ into his mouth, feeling you legs begin to tremble. “Come, baby. Come for me, now.”, he ordered and your body simply obeyed as if you were waiting for his command. You orgasmed with a long, dragged out, desperate yelp. A white swell of pleasure washing over you, fiercely elevated when you felt his own bliss pulsing inside your body, both of your frames quivering and moaning and floating. 

Your legs and arms gave in, eventually,  making you slump down and take Harry along with you. He was quick to recover from the fall, though, weight supported on one of his wobbling arms while  plucking his finger and cock carefully from you. You vaguely noticed when he rolled  out  of bed to get the wipes you kept stashed for these occasions, lazily cleaning you up. You had yet to move from your weird starfish position when he  collapsed beside you with a tired sigh .  Both of your breaths were still audible, filling up the room with the sound. You plastered an arm around him at the same time he moved his to wrap around you. In seconds, you were tangled together, your torso partially on top of him, your legs intertwined,  his arm under your head and around your waist. You looked at each other, smiling fondly to one another.

“Hi.”, he mouthed, fixing a lock of hair behind your ear.

“Hi.”, you giggled, also trying to tame his hair by pushing it back a bit. You moved up a bit, kissing his lips nice and soft. “That was…”, you kissed him once more, finding your words. “Phenomenal.”.

His smile was big and bright for a second, then he hastily encased his lips inside his mouth, the shyness and insecurity making a swift return to his demeanor. “Yeah?”,  he quietly asked, frowning a little. You nodded, thumbing the crease between his eyebrows to make it go away. “Was the… hm, slut part… too much?”, he stuttered, diverting his eyes for an instant. You couldn't help but snort, shaking your head.

“No, baby. You were actually right! I _am_ kind of a slut for your cock…”, you chuckled, making him laugh along with you, though covering his whole face with his free hand. You pulled his hand away, seeing his crimson cheeks under it. “Just yours, though.”, you added for good measure, watching him roll his eyes and shake his head, turning his face away in embarrassment.

You peppered kisses over his jawline and the curve of his neck, knowing your boyfriend needed a moment. He didn’t like to blush in front of you and you knew that it made him vulnerable, so you always gave him a bit of space when it happened.  Y ou continued your gentle assault until he decided to speak again.

“Was there… hm, anything… you didn’t like?”, he questioned with his usual shaky voice, long fingers holding your head in place. He would normally do that when he couldn't face you. It was easier for him not to look at you directly when talking about delicate issues, that much you have learned. 

“It was perfect, baby. Every single thing you did and said.”, you murmured into his ear, feeling his smile against your face.

“Would you do it again?”, his voice was firmer, the reaffirmation of your words seeming to finally sink in.

“Definitely. Would even add some things if you were up for it…”, your voice dropped an octave at the suggestion, a tantalizing lick on his earlobe to seal the deal.

“What kind of things?”, his voice was getting closer to that low-pitched drawl and he loosened the hold around your head, but not completely.

“Tying me up could be fun, you know? Toys could be interesting too. And… choking, perhaps? Heard it gets you kinda high during sex. I don’t know, we don’t ne-”

“Yes.”, he interrupted you, tugging on your hair and bringing you to face him. His eyes were widened and he looked anxious and excited despite the reddened cheeks. “Yes, please. All of that. I’m up for it if you are.”, he spoke way faster than normal, his tension palpable. You cupped his jaw, noticing he wasn’t even breathing from nervousness. Smiling, you brought his face closer, poking his nose with yours to lighten his mood.

“I am, baby. Wouldn’t have suggested if not, right?”, you tsked, raising your eyebrows. Then you leaned forward, closing your mouth around his bottom lip. He exhaled emphatically, his shoulders slumping down, his hands clasping your neck to deepen the kiss. His lips parted, tongue peeking out to lick his way in. His strokes were long and sensual, igniting a fire that was never truly extinguished. But before you could really embark on that luscious feeling, you felt the need to add an observation. “There just one thing, though: you have to keep talking, Harry. Like you did today. No worries, no second guessing, okay? That’s the only way it’s going to work.”, your voice was sugary but you were wearing a pointed stare.

“Okay.”, he immediately agreed, nodding with a tiny, almost impercetible, smirk curving the right side of his mouth. “Promise to tell me if you don’t like something, then, love.”, he quietly said, fixing his gaze on a strand of hair over your cheek, putting it behind your ear with a serious expression.

“I will, don’t worry about that.”, you said, restarting that kiss that you broke off. Slow and sexy at first to a bit hurried and lust charged, all the potential things to come fueling your fire. Harry was the one to put the breaks on it, though, probably needing more time to bounce back. With long to short lived pecks on the lips, you parted, your head resting on his chest as his fingers tried to brush your tangled hair delicately. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he decided to speak again.

“Thank you, love.”, he placed a kiss on your forehead, tightening his embrace around you. Palming his chest, you hastily lifted your head, a prominent frown on your face.

“You’re not thanking me for sex, are you? We’ve discussed this, Harry, you can’t-”

“I’m not thanking you for sex.”, he chuckled, cutting you off. “Although, maybe I-”

“No.”, it was your time to interrupt him, a stern look on your face. He laughed louder, his boyish type of laughter, the one that lit up his whole face.

“Okay, okay. I won’t thank you for sex, swear. Really, really good sex. Phenomenal, as you put it.”, his grin was a mix of smugness and bashfulness, a hard one to pull off but common for Harry. Then his face turned pensive and cautious. “I’m thanking you for… your stubbornness, I guess.”, he visibly gulped at your displeased expression. “No, seriously. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now. If you weren’t so headstrong and adamant about… well, getting inside my thick head, basically… we wouldn't… we _probably_ wouldn't be together now… I wouldn’t have the guts to go after you. Even though I wanted to… it was your persistence that got us together.”, your face softened as his eyes became glossy. “And you’re just… you’re so gorgeous, so smart, so perfect… and I… keep asking myself... what did I ever do to deserve you…”, now there were actual tears rolling down his cheeks, his shaky voice cracking with emotion. You shook your head fiercely, fighting against your own brimming tears.

“No, baby, no. Don’t say that! Do you know why I was so insistent on getting to know you? Because every time you would let me in I would see just how wonderful, sweet and caring you really are underneath it all. I’m the lucky one here, you’re the most incredible human being, Harry. You’re my favorite person in the whole wide world, baby.”, your kiss was moist and sloppy, sniffing noses and wet cheeks to complement. You dried his tears as he did the same to you, nervous smiles and shaky breaths. To break the emotional streak, you decided to lighten up the mood with a lewd input. “Your pretty face and sexy body are a real nice bonus, too.”, you jokingly nibbled on his neck, hearing him giggle as he held you closer. Then you reached downwards, clasping your hand around his soft dick, which still had an impressive size. He gasped, his body going rigid with surprise. “Then I saw this monster cock and I knew I had hit jackpot…”, you said between chuckles as he grabbed your hand and placed it back over he sparse hairs of his chest.

“You had to ruin our sappy moment with that comment, didn’t you?”, he rolled his eyes and huffed, feigning annoyance. You laughed harder as he turned to his side taking you with him and giving you a punishing shoulder bite.

“Oh, you loved it, admit it!”, you exclaimed, cupping his face and making him look at you.

“I’ll admit that I love you.”, you sobered up instantly when he said that in a serious, honest way. “So fucking much, you have no idea.”, his sincerity made your heart clench as if often did when he professed his feelings. You could feel it in your bones, on every inch of your skin, every nerve in your body. He would look at you like you were the most important thing in the entire universe. Like you _were_ his entire universe.

“I love you too, baby. You have my whole heart in your hands.”, then you kissed. You could feel his heart against yours, beating just as fast. And you also felt, in that singular moment, that you had all of him. His body, his mind, his soul.


End file.
